<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hugs and Head Kisses by tobiossweatyjersey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444711">Hugs and Head Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiossweatyjersey/pseuds/tobiossweatyjersey'>tobiossweatyjersey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Soft Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiossweatyjersey/pseuds/tobiossweatyjersey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan keeps having bad dreams about the lady in the painting and Richie is there to help him. One night while Richie's over, Stan's nightmares happen and Richie is determined to make sure his boy knows he shouldn't be scared. </p><p>Head kisses and night snuggles ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hugs and Head Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this instead of sleeping because I just had to write some Stozier for my soul</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>She keeps walking closer and closer. He’s trying to get away but he can’t. Her crooked stance bending at awkward angles as she approaches him. Her malicious smile getting wider the closer she got to him. He tried to run. Screaming when he couldn’t move from being paralyzed by fear. “No! Please! Richie? Richie where are you? Can you help me? Help, someone please!”. She sneers. Teeth sharp and poking out. “No one can hear you boy. No one cares” she cackles out loud. Stan couldn’t breathe. He can smell her with how close she is to him. Old books and rusty metal. Too close, too close. “Get away from me!” he screams. But it’s too late. She jumps. Her thin frame towering over him. Her jaw opens and makes a way to his face. He can’t scream. He can’t see. All he can do is faintly hear someone calling for him in the background. Too late, you’re too late. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stanley!” Richie whisper yells as he gently shakes the blonde awake. “Stan, baby are you okay? Wake up!”. Stan blinks his eyes open and quickly sits up. He sees Richie staring at him with wide eyes and a worried look painted across his face. Stan, still too stunned to speak, just stares back. Too unaware of his surroundings to notice that he’s drenched in sweat and his fingernails are sunk deep into Richie’s forearm. Richie gets closer and pets Stan’s hair, “Did you have another bad dream bubs?”. Stan, still not speaking, nods his head. Eyes glassy and shaking. He moves forward, pulling Richie closer and nuzzling his head in between the crook of his neck. Stan wasn’t one to usually initiate physical contact like this between him and Richie. Richie was almost always the one to start anything. It was times like this that Richie knew Stan needed him around. He pulled Stan closer to his chest and rubbed his hand in circular motions to try and calm the boy down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a few minutes before Stan tried speaking again. “It- it was the same one as last time”. That was all he said. All the explanation he needed. Richie perked up and as soft as he could muster asked, “Was it about the lady again? The one in the painting?’. Stan took a deep breath and loosened his grip on Richie, “Yeah. she actually got me this time”. Richie nodded along, stilling a little after hearing that she got Stan this time. She never caught up to him, but this was different. Stan spoke up again. This time his voice was more watery than the last.  “It just.. It’s exactly like the time she </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>got me” he shifted a little to get more comfortable before continuing. “She- she scares me so much that I just get stuck. And I can’t do anything about it. She reminds me every time how no one is there to help”. Richie frowns. He still remembers the look on Stan’s face the day they went into the sewers. He didn’t mean to leave Stan all alone, but it still happened. He regrets it everyday. He remembers crying and telling Stan that he would never let anything like this happen to him again. Of course, he can’t protect Stan in his dreams. As much as he wants to, he can’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stanley, baby, I promise you that she’s not going to come back”. He grabs Stan and flips him so his back is pressed against Richie’s chest. He rests his chin on Stan’s soft, curly hair and hugs the boy closer to him. “As long as I live, I won’t let her come near you” Richie says with a soft, yet confirming voice. Stan relaxes in his boyfriend's arms and presses a soft kiss on the boy’s upper part of his arm. “You promise?”. Richie returns the kiss with one on top of the blondes head, “Of course I promise bubs. Who else is allowed to leave marks on you other than me?”. Stan snorts at that. “Shut up, we both know I leave more”. Richie giggles quietly and leaves more kisses on Stan’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so brave” Richie leaves another kiss on the nape of Stan’s neck, “My beautiful brave boy”. Stan lets out a hot breath and rests his head on Richie’s chest. “You keep saying that, but I don’t feel brave. I’m a coward. I can’t even do so much as look at the painting without wanting to cry my eyes out”. Richie’s eyebrows knit together and he frowns a little. Stan was brave. How could he not see that? “Stan you are one of the bravest people I know. Not to mention that cool ass scar you have now!”. Stan shook his head no and disagreed, “My scars are ugly. They’re not cool”. Now it was Richie’s turn to disagree, “Stan, those are battle scars! They make you more brave. They show how far you’ve come. You can’t let her win! She hasn’t won and she isn’t going to”. Stan lets out a huff at that and goes back to saying nothing. Richie knows he doesn’t agree with him, but has nothing more to say. Meaning Richie won. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It gets quiet for a bit before Richie speaks out again. “No, but seriously Stan. I promise I won’t let anything bad happen to you ever again. Pinky promise” Richie held out his pinky in front of Stan. Something they both still did, even after all the years that have gone by. Stan reaches his hand out and wraps his pinky around Richie’s. “You pinky promised. That means you have to stay with me forever ‘Chee”, Stan adds as he releases his hold from Richie’s hand. Relaxing even more and pulling the blanket more over the two of them. Richie smiled to himself and nodded, “Of course Stanny. I’m gonna stay as long as you’ll have me”, Richie finishes. Peppering his boyfriend’s head with butterfly kisses and warmth. Slowly coming to a stop when he felt the other boy’s breath even out, meaning the blonde was already fast asleep again. Richie gave one more final kiss on top of Stan’s head, and softly whispered, “Of course I’m gonna stay bubs. I love you”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! sorry it was short, but i have other works if you're interested ha ha<br/>have a nice day! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>